The First Sekirei
by KittyKatKegan
Summary: When you have people to fight for, people who need you, people who want you... Nothing can stop you! Look to the clouds and they'll tell you the story of an unstoppable man who fought for his precious people.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story: The First Sekirei**_

 _ **Chapter: A Typical Day**_

 **Author's Notes**

 **So I deleted the other story I started. I know, i'm disappointed in me too. But honestly, I started that story far too hastily, and had no idea what direction I was gonna take with it. But this story Idea has been bugging me since I first discovered the Naruto Sekirei crossover section (which was two years ago mind you), and i've had plenty of time to come up with ideas for it. This story will be pretty light hearted and ill do my best to make it enjoyable.**

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over Naruto and Sekirei. All I can call my own are the original ideas I put in this story.**

 **|Break|**

Shinto Teito, formerly named Tokyo, was a grand place. Tall skyscrapers, bright neon signs, advanced technology, beautiful scenery, the works. But what many don't see is the more rural parts of Shinto Teito, where life was quiet, where tired souls could rest. In this section of Shinto Teito, their was one such soul.

His name was Naruto, just Naruto. He had never told anyone his full name, as many could attest, he was very reluctant to share anything about himself with others. He lived in a large home named Maison Izumo, that had a beautiful traditional japanese design. The house itself looked to be able to house many people. This house belonged to Naruto. He lived a solitary life in his boarding home, watching new tenants come and go as time passed. Sometimes he would just watch the world fly by, sitting on his porch looking at the sky.

 **|Break|**

Naruto looked very young, around twenty years old. He had long, straight blonde hair that reached to his lower back and two smaller, spiky bangs that framed his androgynous face. His face was rather feminine with a small nose, blue eyes, and an effeminate jawline, giving him a bishounen look that complimented his smaller frame and height of 5'10. His body was tan and lean with a muscular build that would best be described as a runner or swimmer's build. He wore a bland black kimono top, with a grey bottom, his footwear consisting of a pair of black geta that made him seem a bit taller than he actually was. Overall he was the most gorgeous male you would ever meet.

He sat on the porch of Maison Izumo in a rocking chair, watching the clouds as he usually did when the door to his home opened to reveal a young woman. She was a bit taller than Naruto at a height of 5'11 and had the body of a supermodel. Her curves seemed to compliment her mischievous brown eyes perfectly. She had a grin on her face that never seemed to leave no matter what the circumstance, framed by her beautiful brown hair that fell to her mid back, and was captured in a ponytail on her right side. She wore a pink shirt that had purple sleeves and a yellow star in the center, along with a pair of blue skinny jeans and grey tennis shoes. Her top and bottom seemed to be a size too small, showing off her curvy body to anybody daring (or perverted) enough to look.

" Im headed out Naruto, but i'll be back before dinner, so save me a plate alright?" She called out as she began sprinting towards wherever it was she was going.

" Fine Uzume, just try and come up with the money for your late rent!" He called out to her as she just turned back to him and flashed him her grin and held up her hand in a victory sign before turning back and continuing to run away. Naruto sighed as he looked back at the clouds, he understood why she never payed rent, it's why he hadn't kicked her to the curb yet. He felt a hand on his shoulder before sighing yet again and allowing his vision to follow the hand to its owner.

The hand belonged to a young man of maybe nineteen years of age. He had short untamed silver hair that seemed to go wherever it wanted. His black eyes, small nose, and pencil thin mouth combined with his girly face gave him too, a pretty boy Bishounen look that went well with his smaller body frame. But unlike Naruto, he didn't have the toned muscular swimmer's build, but he didn't look weak either. He wore a black button up shirt, with black slacks and black dress shoes, that contrasted his pale, but not pasty skin. The man smiled at Naruto as he looked down at Naruto's bored face.

" You really should get out sometime Naruto, staring at the clouds all day can't be good for you." He said in a teasing tone with mild amusement as Naruto snorted.

" I don't need advice from a man who spends all day pleasuring his clients. Go to work Homura, you're behind on rent too ya know." Naruto shot back at the silver haired man, who flinched at the accusation. Naruto hadn't kicked Homura out yet cause he knew what his real job was, and he wasn't some heartless bastard, just a stone cold bastard.

" Ah, I should have some money to make up for at least three months here soon." Homura said with a sheepish smile, rubbing his neck and awkwardly chuckling. Naruto just sighed, stood up from his rocking chair and headed to the front door. Before he entered however he stopped and looked at Homura.

" I best go look after Chiho, I expect you to watch after my little birdies Homura, they deserve to meet their destined ones." Naruto said while looking at Homura. The silver haired man just gave Naruto a small nod and a giant smile as he took off towards the main city. Naruto smiled lightly as he headed into his home.

The inside of Maison Izumo also fit the traditional Japanese design. With tile floors, sliding screen doors and beautifully decorated walls. Their wasn't much furniture or aesthetic clutter in Maison Izumo, Naruto preferred to stick with the bare essentials. A table in the center of the living room, with a tv and a few chairs. A small foyer with a sofa and some small tables with pictures on them. Pictures of himself with friends, past or current tenants, and even a picture of him in a suit blushing with a young silver haired woman. Their was a set of stairs that lead to the second and third floors of his home. Each floor had twenty bedrooms on them. Each individual room had no furniture, tenants were required to bring or buy their own. The only thing provided was a decent sized futon and sheets. The home also had a huge washroom with a hot spring. But the one room that Naruto loved the most, was his kitchen. This was the only room people could catch Naruto truly smiling and enjoying himself in. It was also the most loved room in the house as proved by the large assortment of different cooking materials, devices, and ingredients found in the room.

As Naruto headed into the kitchen he found a young woman maybe around seventeen years old, mixing batter in one of his mixers. The woman was in a wheelchair, but that did nothing to detract from her beauty. She had light, sandy blond hair that fell all across her face and back that looked to have been brushed but refused to listen. Her pretty almond eyes combined with her cute nose and kind smile made her look the picture of innocence. She had a petite body with a small bust, and she seemed to be very short. She wore a pink shirt, and light blue tights with a pink skirt.

She continued to mix the batter without noticing his presence. Naruto smiled as he looked at the young women who never seemed to be unhappy, she was always smiling and when he was around her he couldn't help but smile too. He walked beside her and put his hand on her head as he ruffled her hair. She looked up to him with her smile still intact before turning off the mixer.

" What are you making Chiho-chan?" Naruto asked kindly with his smile as he watched her pick up the batter, wheel herself over to his stove, grab a skillet, and pour the batter onto it. She smiled back at him again before turning back to the skillet.

" I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but it seems I can never wake up early enough. Well, I suppose since Homura-san and Uzume-Chan are gone, we can have breakfast together at the table." She said as she flipped the cooking pancake. Naruto smiled at her as she made them breakfast.

" Well that was a very kind gesture, but I don't sleep Chiho-chan, Nighttime is when the sky's most beautiful, and day is when the clouds tell their stories. So maybe i'll bring breakfast to you tomorrow morning to make up for it, ne?" Naruto asked kindly as she shook her head.

" You've already done so much for us Naruto-sama, I should be making your life easier, not the other way around. I know Uzume and I don't say it much, but we really are grateful for everything you do for us Naruto-sama. We're nearly four months behind on rent and you still let us stay here, you're so kind." Chiho said with a smile and small tears building up in the corners of her eyes. Naruto just patted her head as he looked down at her.

" It's alright, you and uzume are practically like family now. I can't kick my cute little sisters out on the street now can I?" He asked sarcastically as chiho just cried and hugged him. He embraced her as he soothingly rubbed her back. She cried tears of happiness while resting on his shoulder. Eventually she lifted her head when she smelled something burning and realized her pancake had burned while they were having their emotional moment. Naruto chuckled at chiho's horrified look.

" I'll be back later with your medicine Chiho-chan. I'm going to the market today, so I figure I can go out of my way to pick up your prescription." Naruto said kindly as chiho threw away the burnt pancake and gave him a smile and a nod before her face turned to a frown. She gave Naruto a light glare before he could turn away from her.

" Naruto-sama, you haven't eaten breakfast… You do plan on eating breakfast right?" She asked with a half worried half threatening tone as Naruto frowned. He looked thoughtful for a moment before his expression turned somber and he waved his hands, as if he were waving off her concerns.

" I'm not very hungry, maybe i'll have a bite to eat at lunch." He said as he headed towards the door he stopped when he felt a hand grab his own and he turned to a worried Chiho. The look of worry in her eyes almost made him do a double take.

" You said that yesterday morning too Naruto-sama, and at lunch and at dinner. You haven't eaten in three days… What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked him with those beautiful brown orbs staring into his soul. He gently removed his hand from her grasp before looking away from her and leaving the room. The last thing he saw before his departure was Chiho's sad expression as she turned to make herself breakfast. She wouldn't understand even if he told her, so their was no point in trying to explain himself.

 **|Break|**

As Naruto began his trek to the supermarket to restock his kitchen, he took notice of the beauty of the city around him, of the people around him. Humans are marvelous creature, the ability to love as much as they can, and the ability to hate just as strongly. Watching humans interact was a pastime of his, they were just so interesting!

Soon enough he past the rural housing section of Shinto Teito into the market section. Here is where shopping malls, supermarkets, hotels, and restaurants were found. This could also be called the commercial district as this is where all the tourist come to get an initial taste of the city. Naruto smiled inwardly as he watched the excited tourists and the happy locals walk past him in a hurry. Then he saw it, his usually grocery store. It was a family owned store named Hyuuga Grocery, an odd name, but the service was acceptable and he prefered to use his money to feed families and not commercial businesses. He walked inside the large store with his usual bored expression. The place was a pretty basic grocery store with aisles of food and a freezer section. The only odd thing about the store was that it had a counter at the front instead of seperate check out stations.

" Welcome! Please tell me if you need anyth… Oh, it's you Naruto-san. Here for your usual supply run?" A young woman asked him kindly with a gorgeous smile as he walked up to the counter at the front of the store. She was a beautiful Purplette with pale skin and white eyes. She was a decent height at 5'9 with a large bust and lithe body. She had a kind smile on her beautiful feminine. Her clothing consisted of a white apron over a lavender shirt and blue jeans that's pants legs barely reached her black open toes sandals. Naruto gave her a small smile in return before coming behind the checkout counter.

" Of course. I must say, you seem to have become even more beautiful since I last saw you Hinata-chan." He said as he lifted a large bag that was nestled behind the counter. He looked inside to see an assortment of different foods, ingredients, and household necessities. He pulled a large wad of money out of his pocket before looking up just quick enough to see a receding blush on Hinata's face. He handed the money to her and gave her the time to make sure it was the right amount, at her nod he began walking out of the store. Before he could leave however he was stopped by a voice.

" It's good to see you again Naruto-kun, it's been awhile since you came here personally hasn't it?" Naruto heard a familiar voice ask. He grinned before turning around to see the origin of the familiar sound. What he saw was a middle aged man in white robes sitting at a table that was on display. He had white eyes like Hinata and had long brown hair that was brushed neatly, giving him an air of superiority. The smirk on his masculine face told Naruto everything he needed to know. The man motioned to the seat across from him and pulled out a sake bottle and two saucers.

Naruto smirked as he sat across from the noble looking man, grabbing one of the two saucers and holding it out two the man. He obviously knew what Naruto wanted as he poured some sake into the saucer before pouring some into his own. They both held out their saucers, clinked them together and drank all the sake in one gulp. Hiashi gave Naruto a smirk before speaking up.

" So what are you doing here Naruto? You never come here personally unless you're having issues or just being an idiot." The man said as Naruto chuckled. He held his saucer out for more sake, and Hiashi happily obliged.

" Just needed some time to escape from sky watching for a bit Hiashi. Sometimes the sky tells you stories, and sometimes all you get is some moving clouds." Naruto said wistfully. Hiashi looked curious but didn't ask anything. Naruto eventually broke out of his stupor before standing up. He looked to Hiashi with a small, almost unnoticeable smirk.

" I have things I need to do today, but it's always good to share a drink with a dear old friend. I appreciate the great sake Hiashi. I'll be heading out now, Bye Hinata-chan!" He called out to the Blushing Hyuuga girl.

" Hinako and Hanabi won't be pleased that you stopped by without saying hello to them." Hiashi said, warning Naruto of the repercussions that would come with not greeting Hinako and Hanabi. Naruto just chuckled as he picked up his groceries and walked out of the store.

" That man, always so distant... Hinako is gonna slap me for not telling her he was here." Hiashi said with a deadpan and his face shadowing over. Hinata just patted her father on the back as he continued to brood over his impending beating.

 **|Break|**

Naruto left the Grocery store in higher spirits as he started his trip to a nearby pharmacy. He passed many interesting people on his way their, a few even stopping him to ask him for directions, noticing his rather traditional clothing they must have pegged him for a native. He eventually made it to the pharmacy. It was a small building name Nara Pharmaceuticals, the outside looked horrible. Paint flaking off, tiles on the roof upturned. Overall it looked like no one cared for it whatsoever. He made his way inside to see that it was quite tidy with isles of shampoo, soap, and other toiletries. He made his way towards the back counter where they took prescriptions to see a young man sleeping on the counter.

He looked rather bland, almost abnormally normal. He had brown hair that was tied into a spiky pineapple like ponytail. His face looked slightly masculine with a defined jawline and sharp eyebrows. He had a small lean body that betrayed the obvious strength in his toned muscular arms. He wore a white doctor's coat over a black shirt and black pants and black sandals. He had a pack of smokes and a lighter lying next to his head and an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

Naruto hit him upside the head in an attempt to wake him up. The young man groaned before opening his eyes to show hazel orbs that reflected his annoyance at Naruto. Naruto just gave him a bored stare, unaffected by the man's annoyance at him. Shikamaru sat up, and looked at Naruto while laying his head on his right hand.

" What are you doing here you troublesome man. You only come here when you want to disturb my sleep… troublesome." He mumbled as Naruto pulled Chiho's prescription from his pocket, and handed it to Shikamaru. Shikamaru read it, then blinked before looking to Naruto.

" So that Chiho girl is one of your tenants, ah? Should've known. Trouble always seems to glue itself to you… troublesome man." Shikamaru said as he stepped through a door behind the counter that Naruto assumed led to where the medicine was stored. Naruto waited patiently for the young man to return, before he took notice of a man that looked like an older version of the man he was just talking to… also sleeping. He slowly came over to him, and like before, smacked him across the head. The older man grumbled before pulling his head up to reveal that he had two scars on the right side of his face, one above his brow, and one under his eye.

He wore the exact same clothes as the younger man and the only difference between the two of them was the older man had a more muscular body, two scars on the right side of his face, and a beard around his jawline poking out at the bottom of his chin. The older man looked to Naruto before his eyes grew wide then turned to mock anger as he smacked Naruto.

" What was that for you troublesome bastard." He said in his mock anger as Naruto just laughed at his expense.

" I did it cause you're too lazy for your own good Shikaku. And you passed that awful trait down to poor Shikamaru. Maybe Yoshino hasn't been beating you enough, eh Shikaku? Maybe I should go tell her that the two of you have been sleeping on the job?" Naruto said as Shikaku grew pale and waved his hands in a very un-Shikaku like way. Once Naruto had promised he wouldn't tell Shikaku's wife, Shikaku calmed down.

" What are you doing here anyway you troublesome man. Last I checked you don't get sick." Shikaku said as he looked at Naruto questioningly.

" I don't get sick. I'm here to pick up a prescription for one of my tenant's. You may know her, Chiho-chan has a way of leaving a good, lasting impression." Naruto said with a fond smile. Shikaku nodded his head while looking at Naruto in curiosity.

" Yeah I know the girl. Definitely a less troublesome woman than my wife." He grumbled as Naruto laughed heartily. Before they could continue talking the younger clone of Shikaku returned with Chiho's prescription. He looked annoyed as he walked towards Naruto.

" Here. Take it and get out of here you troublesome blonde bastard." He said quickly as he began pushing Naruto out of the store. Naruto just chuckled as he looked to the young man and said some parting words before he was pushed out of the store.

" Im telling Yoshino what you've been up to next time I see her Shikamaru." Naruto said as Shikamaru pushed him out the door. Shikamaru smirked before Naruto's words registered in his mind and he grew pale. He hurriedly opened the door, only to see that Naruto was nowhere in sight. Shikaku just groaned as Shikamaru followed in suit. They were screwed.

 **|Break|**

Naruto couldn't help but smirk at Shikamaru and Shikaku's misfortune as he had payed Yoshino a visit at their home to inform her that her husband and son were being lazy on the job again. He was coming close to reaching Maison Izumo, it was lunch time, maybe he should wait a bit before returning.

That's when he saw them. It was two young woman standing side by side, hand in hand. One was a woman that looked to be nineteen with long purple hair and purple eyes, a white t-shirt, and purple pants with a matching pair of purple tennis shoes. She had a beautiful, noble face, with a cute nose and a pencil thin mouth that was currently set in a frown. Her generous curves did nothing to hide her natural beauty. Naruto's gaze shifted to the beautiful lavenderettes companion. She had short brown hair with a single strand sticking up. She had brown eyes that accentuated her innocent face that had a confused expression on it. Her shrine maiden outfit just added to her cute aura that made Naruto just wanna hug her and never let her go. They were both standing in front of a suited woman outside of a house that had a rent sign in the yard. The suited woman was shaking her head at them, which made both of them frown and start walking away. Naruto knew what was going on and approached them.

" Hello there! Looking for a place to stay if that scene I stumbled on was any indication. I hope I don't come off as creepy or too forward, but I have plenty of vacancies at my boarding home." Naruto said as he approached the two young woman. They looked surprised, then suspicious as Naruto held his hands up in a placating manner, having temporarily laid his grocery bag on the ground. It was the lavenderette who responded.

" Is that so, well my friend and I _were_ looking for a place to stay, but what's stopping me from assuming you're not some sort of creeper who can't hold back his beastly urges?" She asked him as he raised his eye at her odd wording.

" Nothing really I suppose. Names Naruto, and I'm the landlord of Maison Izumo. Rents two hundred a month, bring your own furniture, and I or one of the residents cooks for everyone at breakfast, lunch and dinner." Naruto said as he picked up his grocery bag and motioned for them to follow him. The girls just shrugged their shoulders and began following him. After a couple minutes the lavenderette grew bored of the silence and decided to start a conversation.

" So what's it like at your boarding home?" She asked as a fond look replaced Naruto's usual bored one.

" It's pretty great. The tenants are good people, the scenery is beautiful, and the house itself is quite marvelous if I do say so myself." Naruto said with a chuckle as he thought of all the tenants of his home. The lavenderette and brunette both nodded and smiled at his words.

" By the way, I didn't get your names. If you're going to be living in my home, i'd like to at least have a semi-personal relationship with you." Naruto said as he lead them through the streets of Shinto Teito with a smile on his face. This time it was the brunette who spoke up.

" I'm number eighty eight Masubi, and i'm a fist type sekir…" She started but her mouth was quickly covered up by the lavenderette's hand who looked to be in a slight panic. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at the both of them. So Musubi was one of his little birds was she? The lavenderette recovered quickly and smiled, covered her smile with her hand and giggled softly.

" My name is Miya, it's nice to meet you Naruto-kun." Miya said calmly as she turned and whispered something into Musubi's ear. Musubi gained a look of understanding before smiling at the relieved Miya. Must have told the excitable girl to keep quiet about sekirei, he was a civilian as far as they knew after all.

" Well those are lovely names. Ah, here we are. Welcome to Maison Izumo ladies, this'll be your new home for as long as you decide to stay." Naruto said as he motioned to his home with his hand. Both of the girls eye's widened. Miya in particular was stumped.

" Two hundred a month for _this_! This' gotta be some sort of scam." She practically screamed. Naruto just chuckled, he seemed to be doing that a lot today, before looking to the awestruck young woman.

" I'm happy to say it's not. An old friend of mine believed you should help those in need. The only reason I even charge my tenants at all is so I can pay for household necessities and food throughout the month." Naruto said with a bright expression. Miya looked at him with a small pink tint to her cheeks. Musubi just raised her fist and jumped into the air screaming in excitement. Naruto's bright expression left soon enough as he brought the girls to the front door. He opened it to be met with a frowning Chiho, causing him to frown as well.

" Did you eat while you were out? I saved you a plate if you didn't." She said threateningly. Naruto just matched her deathly expression with one of his own.

" And I told you, I'm not hungry." He said calmly. Chiho just frowned in her wheelchair at Naruto's stubbornness. Miya looked uncomfortable at their glaring match, while Musubi seemed oblivious to the deathly aura in the room.

" You need to eat Naruto-sama… You can't keep doing this to yourself." She said but Naruto raised his hand, frown still in place, before motioning his head towards Miya and Musubi. Chiho turned to them before her frown turned to her usual kind smile.

" New tenant's? Did Naruto pick you off the street too? He's a little too kind for his own good sometimes." She said wistfully. Miya and Musubi nodded at her questions. Naruto just laid Chiho's medicine on her lap, before walking upstairs to his room. Chiho just looked at his back in sadness. Miya looked on curiously before approaching Chiho.

" What's his problem? Doesn't seem like you two should be fighting?" Miya said to Chiho who sighed. She looked to the ceiling with a faraway stare.

" He hasn't been eating for the last couple days… And I can't figure out why. I wish he would take better care of himself." She said as she began to cry. Miya just looked on with a sad look on her face. Chiho stopped crying quickly and offered her a smile.

" Well, I can't show you to your rooms, but you can take the first and second doors on the right on the second floor, their unoccupied." Chiho said gesturing to the stairs. Miya nodded in thanks as she dragged Musubi along. Chiho watched them go with a smile, and frowned again when they were out of sight. She just looked at the stairs in sadness thinking about Naruto.

 **|Break|**

Night time at Maison Izumo was usually a calm place, and tonight was no different. Naruto sat on the roof of his home with a bottle of sake, staring at the night sky. Staring at the stars always made him feel like their was some greater purpose to his life, but recently they just made him feel tired. He was tired of everything. He was tired of life, tired of life without _her_. Ever since she left... Their was a hole in his heart he just couldn't fill. He took another swig of his sake as he kept looking into the night sky.

" Drinking by yourself now? That's lonely isn't it, how about I be your drinking buddy." Said a feminine voice behind him as he felt a mildly strong gust of wind. He turned around to see a young woman who was around twenty five years old. She wore a revealing purple one piece 'dress' that did nothing to hide her marvelous curves with a pair of purple high heels. Her long black hair was tied with a purple ribbon that brought out her bright purple eyes. She was downright sexy, there was no other way to describe her. She was also downright drunk.

" Ah, Kazehana. You've returned home then. Sure, let's share a drink." Naruto said as he pulled out a second bottle of sake from… somewhere. Kazehana just chuckled as she snatched the bottle from his hand, uncorked it, and took a massive swig all in one quick flawless motion. Naruto chuckled at her enthusiasm when it came to drinking. She turned to him when she had finished emptying the bottle.

" You're not one to drink Naruto. What's wrong?" She asked seriously. Naruto just frowned as he returned to looking at the stars. She gave him a glare at his refusal to respond before he took out another bottle of sake and handed it to her.

" You know what's wrong Kaze-chan. I'm tired of everything, I just want to pass on to see her… even if she wouldn't want me to." Naruto said tiredly. Kazehana just looked at him in anger.

" Stop moping damnit! At least she wanted you!" Kazehana screamed as she stormed off in an angry daze, not wanting to be around that insufferable man any longer. Naruto just looked to the sky as he drank his sorrows away.

 **|Break|**

It was many hours later that Naruto came back inside. He dropped from the roof to the porch, opened the door and stepped inside. When he did, he came face to face with a worried Chiho. She sat in her wheelchair, tiny, but noticeable bags under her eyes looking in his direction with her beautiful almond orbs. She wheeled her way to him as he looked away. She grabbed his face and with surprising strength, forced him to look at her.

" Please Naruto… Just promise me you'll eat tomorrow. I worry about you." She pleaded desperately with tears in her eyes. Naruto's eyes just widened as he stared at her. He didn't respond with words. He just gently grabbed her chin, looked deep into her eyes, and nodded.

" Let me carry you to your room Chiho." He said calmly as he picked the crying girl up from her wheelchair and carried her up the stairs. He walked up to her room, opened the door, and saw a wide awake Uzume frowning while laying in their bed in her sleepwear. He just laid the crying girl on her bed, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and walked toward the door. Before he could exit a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

" Thank you Naruto…" Chiho said quietly. Naruto just turned around with a smile on his face, the biggest brightest smile she had ever seen.

" Of course." He said quietly as he exited the room leaving the now tired Chiho and Uzume alone. Uzume looked to her tired Ashikabi before asking a single question, the question that had been bugging her for awhile.

" Why do you care so much Chiho-chan? I mean, I really like the guy, hell he's like an older brother to me. But why do you care so much?" Uzume asked, completely perplexed by her Ashikabi's reasons. Chiho just looked at the ceiling before a bright smile spread across her face.

"... Because I love him."

 **|Break|**

Naruto stepped out of the room quietly, so as not to disturb his other tenants. He began walking towards his room with his eyes closed. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder as he was passing a certain someone's room. He turned to see Kazehana giving him an apologetic look. Her face soon contorted into a face of suppressed surprise as she stared into his eyes. His eyes had a bright fire shining in them that she hadn't seen since _she_ had passed on. Naruto smirked at her with a foxy smirk that made her heart flutter, she hadn't seen that gorgeous smirk in years!

" Don't worry about me anymore Kazehana. I've finally got my priorities straight." He said with a laugh, restarting his trek to his room. Kazehana just stared at his back in wonder before a loving smile broke out on her face as she continued to stare at his back until he walked into his room. The man she loved with all her heart was back, hopefully he'd stay this time.

 **|Break|**

Naruto walked into his rather spartan room with a smile on his face. His room was pretty basic. He had a king sized bed in the center, an oak dresser to the right of his bed, an oak nightstand to the left, a closet directly right of the entrance. The only odd thing about his room was a small little shrine he had directly to the left of the entrance. On this shrine sat an ornate golden ash tray with a wagtail bird design. A packet of incense was next to the ashtray and above was a picture of a woman. She was a woman who sported a more 'down to earth' type of beauty with moderate curves hidden behind a plain red dress. She had untamed silver hair that just barely went below her neck and framed her pretty pale face. Her red lipstick contrasted well with her sapphire blue eyes. The frown on her face was the only thing about her that many would consider a turnoff. Naruto came and sat in front of the shrine, lighting some incense and placing it in its position above the tray. He looked at the picture with a fond, loving look.

" I'm sorry love, but you're gonna have to wait for me a bit longer. I have people that need me now, people that would be sad if I was gone. I can't keep being as selfish as I have been my darling Takami… I hope you understand." He said as he looked at the picture. Odd, it almost looked like she had started smiling at him… Must have been his imagination. He got up to go to bed but felt a small breeze. He could feel her presence. Even if she wasn't alive he knew it was her. He could feel her small smile, her nod, and then he could feel her leaving. Naruto smiled as tears welled up in his blue eyes. He fell to his bed with new determination. He had her blessing, and she'd could wait for him just a bit longer.

 **|Break|**

 **So I don't know how it was but I hope it was good. Honestly, this felt soooo much better than my other two stories. I felt like I wrote this one better, worked it better, and just did a better job all round. So leave a review on what you think, this is my first of two sekirei stories that I have planned.**

 **KittyKat Away!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story: The First Sekirei**_

 _ **Chapter 2: A Great Life**_

 **Author's Notes**

 **So I got such marvelous positive feedback, warms my heart when you guys send me all those compliments! This story was so fun to start and I wanna keep going! Same schedule for this story as my first story, once a week, before or on Sundays.**

 **For those of you that pm me or I pm and you respond, I'm very sorry about my tardiness when it comes to a quick response. I hate to see a pm that's been in my inbox for more than two hours, makes me feel guilty. .**

 **Anyways let's get to the writing! I'm so stoked!**

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over Naruto and Sekirei. All I can call my own are the original ideas (as original as a fanfiction can be) I put in this story.**

 **|Break|**

Chiho often woke up very comfortable and happy in the arms of Uzume. She would wake up, realize Uzume had stripped while she was asleep again, and promptly faint with a bright blush on her face. This wasn't one of those mornings. When Chiho woke up today, she was a woman with a mission. A mission to make sure that troublesome man she just couldn't keep out of her heart was holding true to his word.

Chiho woke up early. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes while sitting up from her comfortable queen sized bed. She looked down to the unsurprisingly naked Uzume without batting an eyelash, she was far too focused this morning to let something she'd seen every morning for the last three months distract her. She shook the sleeping Uzume with some force, causing the busty woman to groan before opening her lovely brown eyes.

" What'd you wake me up for chiho-chan?! Don't tell me you're finally gonna let me have my way with you?" Uzume started off whiney but ended with a coy smile that would've left many a man feeling that familiar tightness in his pants. Of course Chiho in all her focus and temporary willpower, didn't even blink an eyelash out of place at her Uzume's odd, but common behaviour. Uzume's eyes widened at the lack of a typical reaction from Chiho. Chiho just stared at her with a look of pure determination on her face.

" Carry me down to my wheelchair Uzume. I need to check on Naruto…" Chiho said calmly. Uzume's widened eyes shut closed as a small pout came on her pretty face and she huffed in annoyance. Always thinking of that damn blond bastard. She couldn't blame her cute little Ashikabi for falling in love with him though, but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it!

" Wish you thought of me as much as you think of him." She said in an obviously fake hurt voice. She began to cry, almost making it look like she was really sad for a moment. But the small grin on her face ruined any chance at keeping the appearance up. Chiho just moved herself till she was sitting on the edge of the bed and motioned for Uzume to take her downstairs. The busty brunette just smirked and lifted her Ashikabi bridal style before carrying her downstairs. They quickly made it to Chiho's wheelchair where the sekirei deposited her crippled Ashikabi. Before Uzume could even get a word in edgewise, Chiho had begun wheeling herself to the kitchen. Uzume sighed deeply looking at the back of her Ashikabi (back of her wheelchair?). At least she was preoccupied looking at Chiho until she heard a heavy gasp behind her.

She turned around quickly, only to see a gorgeous brunette in shrine maiden clothing standing next to a lavender haired woman in simple white kimono top with black strappings and a lavender bottom. Uzume vaguely recalled who those clothes belonged to before addressing the two girls who were looking at her in surprise.

" So you two must be new tenants. Naruto probably found more riff raff like the rest of us to take care of. He has an uncanny skill to attract loafers… Okay, is there something wrong with my face?" She tried to introduce herself kindly, but quickly got irritated by the looks they were giving her. Seriously! What was their malfunction?

" Uzume-san… You are completely unclothed…" The lavenderette said as she covered Masubi eyes and used her other hand to cover her mouth as she giggled. Uzume looked down in surprise to see that she was in fact, completely naked. Her face turned a light shade of pink as she began walking upstairs.

" Wonder what that was about?" Miya asked herself as Musubi ran around the living room like a child who couldn't keep in her excitement. Miya expected this of course. Over the short time she had known Musubi, she noticed how innocently childish the brunette was. She wanted to protect that innocence, her father would want that.

" Come on Musubi-chan. Let's go out and buy some furniture!" Miya said with excitement at the idea of shopping, even if it was just for furniture. Musubi nodded enthusiastically as they left Maison Izumo to find the furniture for their new living arrangements.

 **|Break|**

Chiho wheeled herself to the kitchen calmly, she somehow knew he wouldn't be here. Her thoughts were confirmed when she pushed herself into the abandoned kitchen, multiple pots, pans, and utensils thrown around the messy room. Naruto never left his kitchen messy, perhaps a drunk Kazehana was the cause of the mess before her eyes. Nonetheless, Naruto was not here so she decided to check Naruto's second favorite spot.

She made her way out of the kitchen heading through the living room towards the entrance of Maison Izumo. Naruto loved sky watching while sitting on the porch. She opened the door, to be met with another empty space. Chiho had to think before she made her next move. The only other two places Naruto spent time in were the Garden, and his room. Both of which he had made clear were for his occupation only. She decided to go with the lesser danger of the two, and made her way to Maison Izumos forest like garden. The 'garden' as Naruto called it, was in fact a nearby dense, but small forest. Chiho began her way through the greenery before her.

Even though she could barely wheel her way through the shrubbery, Chiho felt he was close, and drove herself closer towards where she could feel him. She soon came upon a clearing amongst the unnatural forest. Their he was, sitting at a small, ornate table. Two plates filled with scrambled eggs sat upon the small round table. Naruto looked to her with a frown before it turned to a smile.

" What are you doin over their Chiho-chan? Come on over, I made us breakfast!" He called out happily to her. She seemed surprised at first but quickly smiled and wheeled herself over to his table before noticing something odd.

" Umm, Naruto-sama. Why are their two chairs? Will someone be joining us?" She asked calmly but couldn't keep the disappointment in her voice from the thought of her not getting to share this moment alone with him. Naruto just looked at her disappointed face before grinning such a wide foxy grin she thought his face would rip in half. He calmly walked over to her before lifting her from her wheelchair and gently laying her on the pretty picnic chair across from his own. She blushed and stuttered for a moment before Naruto finally answered her.

" Just thought sitting in a normal chair might make you a bit happier." He said lightly with a bright smile on his face. She just blushed harder and looked away. Naruto chuckled at her flustered behavior before he began to eat.

" She's just like Takami was on our first date." He thought in silent amusement before his thoughts caught up to him. His eyes widened, and he frowned. What was he doing comparing Chiho to Takami! The comparison should have never been made. Naruto began to eat a bit faster as his frown stayed on his face.

Chiho noticed however and laid her hand on his, giving him a questioning look. He merely closed his eyes and breathed calmly. No reason to worry her anymore than he had been for the last three days. He smiled again, even though it looked strained in comparison to the bright one he had flashed earlier, it still settled Chiho's worries.

" Why did you do this Naruto-sama? It almost seems like a date…" Chiho said with a… Hopeful voice? No, their was no way that was right. Naruto just decided to ignore it as he answered her question.

" I felt like I needed to do something as an apology for what I did to you Chiho-chan.  
What I did to everyone, but especially to you. I made you and the others worry, I was so selfish that I couldn't even see that the people that care for me were hurting. I'm a bad friend and an even worse person. I truly hope you can forgive me." He said as he lightly bowed to her. She just smiled as he apologized to her.

" It's alright, I already forgive you." She said calmly. Naruto just smiled at her kindness. Naruto lifted his head with a gentle smile on his face. Maybe life could go on now, maybe _his_ life could go on now.

" Well let's finish eating, i've got some cloud watching to do." He said casually as he began shoving the rest of his food down his throat as fast as he could while Chiho finished her own in a more dignified manner. When they had finished Naruto folded up Chiho's wheelchair, grabbed it in one hand and picked up Chiho's chair… With her still in it. She blushed and stuttered but eventually decided to just stay quiet as Naruto carried her through the forest on her chair like a princess. When they broke through the dense foliage into the backyard of Maison Izumo, Naruto placed Chiho back in her wheelchair before pushing her back to their home.

" Perhaps we can do this again sometime Chiho-chan?" He asked her kindly as she blushed a deeper shade of crimson than normal. 'Is he asking me out?' she initially thought but reality tends to be a pain as she rationalized that he was just being friendly.

" Of course, I'd love to!" She said a tad too quick for her own liking. She didn't have the courage to tell him how she felt and she didn't want him to find out any other way, quite the problem. Naruto chuckled as he lead the still blushing girl through their home towards the living room. Before he could however their was a loud crash that led to Naruto giving Chiho a serious look and a quiet goodbye before making his way toward where he heard it. He pulled out an elegant pure white Katana from... Somewhere, before cautiously approaching the origin of the sound. It came from his courtyard to see a young girl with a giant hammer had crashed into the ground creating a large trench with spiderweb like cracks spreading out from the center of the crater, or the point of impact.

The young girl in question looked to be sixteen with light grey eyes, and peach colored short hair with a purple headband holding back her lengthy bangs. Her face held a slightly chubby, childlike adorableness that made her look pure, almost pristine. Her odd clothing style consisted of a one piece white dress that had ruffles at the shoulders, went down to about mid thigh, and had a relatively low v-neck that was a mere inch away from showing cleavage. She had on a pair of satin black gloves that reached mid bicep, and a pair of black stockings that nearly covered her whole leg with a pair of grey boots. The weirdest piece in her already odd wardrobe however, was the black choker around her neck. Once Naruto had finished looking the girl over he only had one thought. 'Sekirei'. She was one of his little birdies, seemed more and more of them were gravitating toward him.

" Hello miss. Could you please explain why you are currently in a crater in my courtyard?" Naruto asked politely as the girl looked to him then her cheeks tinted pink and she began spluttering out barely comprehensible gibberish. Naruto didn't speak gibberish unfortunately.

" A little clearer please?" Naruto tried to sound annoyed, he really did. But he just couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice. She took a deep breath before explaining herself.

" I heard this house had vacancies from a friend and was hoping to land without destroying anything… but i'm very clumsy." She admitted with a storm cloud pouring water onto her head as her hair created shadows over hers eyes. This girl was one for theatrics it seemed.

" As long as there's room, this will always be a home for people in need. Come, i'll take you to your room. Rent is two hundred a month and if you can't pay, take it up with me and i'll be sure to work something out, most likely have you do chores around the house. Come to think of it, the floors do need a scrub, Homura has been rather lazy lately. Oh yeah! I forgot to ask, what's your name? Mines Naruto. A pleasure!" He said in rapid succession causing the poor girl to look disoriented for a moment. She recovered quickly however.

" My name is Yashima." She said slowly. Naruto smiled as he lead her into her new home.

 **|Break|**

Naruto sat before the shrine of Takami in his room, looking thoughtful. He slowly lighted another incense as he noticed the previous one had burned out while he was meditating. He looked at the picture of the frowning Takami in serious contemplation. Looking at her face always made him smile. Looking at her always made him think clearer. Looking at her always made him better than he was.

" I think it's time love. These powers of mine may be a curse, but they can be used to help my friends and our cute little birdies. The abilities of the Hanya of the north must be brought to light once again. I hope you can forgive me darling." He said solemnly. These powers may be his curse, but they could be used for the greater good, and he needed to get over his selfishness and fear of them. He needed to rise above himself. All these years ignoring the cries of his own children because he was too scared to pick up his mantle as their protector, as their pillar of hope. No longer! Without even noticing, he had begun to cry. He was a terrible father wasn't he?

" It's alright Naruto-san, whatever is troubling you… it's alright." He heard a soft voice say behind him. He turned to see one of his newest tenants staring at him. She looked at him with sad eyes, it was obvious she had never expected to see him cry, no one would expect such a seemingly strong man to be so weak. That's what his was after all, weak.

" No it's not Miya, nothing about what i've done is alright. But no matter, i'm going to fix it." He said as he tried to step out of the room but was captured in a hug from behind before he could. His eyes widened exponentially, he definitely didn't expect her to do this.

" Let it go Naruto-kun, it's alright to be wrong, just go out there and give it all you've got to make it better... No one's perfect." Miya said with tears of her own, why she was crying Naruto couldn't tell but he just returned her hug for a short moment before guiding her out of his room.

" I will Miya, and you do the same." He said with a small, but charming smile. Her cheeks tinted pink before she hurriedly shuffled away from him.

" Still as charming as I remember you to be beloved." Said the distinct, oddly not drunk, voice of Kazehana. He turned to her to see a totally different woman. Her usual drunken leer, was a soft smile. Her normally revealing purple dress, was a beautiful Kimono. The sake she would constantly have in her hand was replaced with a closed fan. Overall she looked more like she used to before… _it_ happened. She walked up to him before surprising him with a full on kiss to the lips. She moaned appreciatively and pulled back.

" You've finally returned to me, my beloved Naruto-kun!" She said before he could even get out of the slight shock her kiss had left him in. then like a volcano, he exploded.

" What was that Kazehana! I could have you evicted and arrested for that kind of behaviour!" He shouted at the wind sekirei as she giggled and waved off his threats. Naruto huffed at her blatant disregard toward his threats.

" You wouldn't do that to the woman who loves you most would you?" she asked sarcastically as he began to cry in a corner at his 'virgin lips' being molested. He quickly got up with a serious look on his face that Kazehana made no attempt to match, keeping her gentle smile in place.

" All jokes aside Kazehana, I thought I told you that it wasn't okay for you to do that." Naruto said calmly as he looked into her happy, almost gleeful eyes. She merely laughed a gentle, melodic laugh.

" Of course, but I don't care. I reserve the right to kiss the man I love, even if he still doesnt love me… yet." she said with slight giggles in between. 'Especially with the recent competition, and possible future competition' Kazehana thought to herself. Naruto just looked defeated at her proclamation, a sense of hopelessness washing over him.

" Just don't do it anymore." He said as she continued to giggle at his expense. Seriously, she never gave up until he became depressed. Maybe he should go back to being depressed, less troublesome that way.

 **|Break| One Week Later |Break|**

Naruto was tired. Everything had become more tiring since he stopped acting depressed. Kazehana's advances did not stop in any way shape or form. In fact, they increased in both quantity, and intensity as the days passed. Yesterday she had tried to join him in the bath. If Kazehana wasn't bad enough, he was getting teased about it by Uzume and Homura. And when he wasn't being teased he was getting the cold shoulder from chiho and disapproving looks from Miya. His only saving grace had been the child like mindset of Musubi, and the overly grateful Yashima. They were the only two that he could have a normal conversation with right now.

He sat on the porch, watching the clouds go by, listening to their stories. One cloud told of a man who lived happily with his wife and children. Another spun an unbelievable tale of a warrior who triumphed even as the odds were stacked against him. Naruto loved looking to the clouds and hearing their stories.

" Breakfast is ready." Came the curt comment from a frowning Chiho. But Naruto wasn't gonna let her go this time, he'd been getting the cold shoulder for a week, and he didn't like it.

" What's wrong Chiho-chan, did I do something wrong?" He asked genuinely curious. He didn't even know what he'd done to upset her this bad. She turned to him with a glare.

" You let that woman get away with all that she does. You like her don't you? What's so great about her anyway? Is it the breasts? that's gotta be it. Curse those damn sekirei and their large chests!" She said quickly looking this way and that, before pointing at him and screaming at the sky. Naruto was just surprised at her for the way she was acting. She was jealous for some reason he couldn't understand. Why was she acting like she liked him all of a sudden? It made no sense and his brain decided it was better for his mental health to ignore it for now.

" Calm down Chiho-chan, Kazehana is just a bit too friendly sometimes." Naruto said in a placating manner. After Chiho had calmed down he attempted to speak with her again.

" Lets just not do this anymore alright? This week without you has been torture. It's been me and you for the last three months, and I didn't realize how boring my days were without you." He said somberly as he looked to her pink tinted face. She didn't say anything for a couple minutes, but eventually broke under his stare and sighed.

" Alright, but you better keep that big brested sekirei on a tighter leash!" She said in a very un-Chiho like way. She grabbed her own, moderate sized bust and began mumbling about 'big breasted bimbos'. Naruto just sweatdropped at the very uncharacteristic way she was acting.

Suddenly their was an intense bright light that shinned from his backyard. Naruto knew what that meant but wanted to confirm for himself. He wheeled Chiho into the backyard to see a blushing Yashima kissing a mildly embarrassed Miya. Naruto sighed once again as the revelations that were sure to occur were going to be a big headache for him. He took notice of the combat dressed Homura and Uzume, along with Musubi, and a smiling Kazehana all watching the scene unfold with mild interest. When Miya pulled away from the blushing Yashima she looked to the gathered crowd before stating the obvious.

" So I guess we all have some explaining to do." she said monotonously.

" Yeah, we do." Naruto said calmly as he gestured for them all to step inside.

 **|Break|**

 **I know it's not nearly as long as the previous chapter, but I wrote it, and felt this was a perfect place to leave off, and also felt I covered a good deal. This story won't be all that long now that I'm looking at it objectively, but it will definitely but fun, entertaining and hopefully interesting for you guys.**

 **So I know some of you are probably disappointed that this is seemingly turning into a harem fic, for now, I have no idea where the romance will go. I had originally planned for Miya to be the pairing, but after writing Chiho in the way I did, i'm having second thoughts.**

 **I am still sorry about the shorter chapter and I hereby pledge a chapter twice as long next sunday!**

 **KittyKat Away!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Story: The First Sekirei**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Realization Dawns**_

 **Author's Notes**

 **So yeah. It's been a long while. I apologize on so many levels I don't think i'll ever be able to express it enough. I had a crazy, unbelievable year over 2016. I moved four separate times, all under extreme stress and with increasing urgency each time. This left my family's financial state in crisis. My grandparents got divorced while we were living with them and my grandmother blamed my parents for it (accounting for one of my hasty moves, leading me to live with my grandparents on my mother's side. We stayed their, dirt broke for two months before finding relatively stable and affordable living conditions. To top it off I still had to keep up with school and find a way to not be so stressed out of my mind I couldn't keep up. Did I mention our cat magically "disappeared" in the move?** **Anyways, It's all over now. My family has gained incredibly stability, life seems to be fairly positive**

 **Anyways, I know you didn't come here just to hear about my woes and inquiries. I'm gonna give it my best now that everything has settled. So I hope to start making it up to all the people who may or may not have been waiting for my return. I decided to do this story first as a kind of gateway back into writing. I always did my best work on this one even if it only has two chapters and the plot development way too fast (will be slowing down some I hope). So without further adieu.**

 **Let's Get writing! X3**

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over Naruto and Sekirei. All I can call my own are the original ideas (as original as a fanfiction can be) I put in this story. I mean seriously, what uptight asshole seriously sits here and goes "Aw yeah, this story is all me! Completely One hundred percent this Guy (and or girl… please don't kill me tumblr…). Enjoy this ten percent me, ninety percent japanese manga artist smoothie I call a story.**

 **|Break|**

Why was it always him? Why was it always him, or his house that attracted all the crazies? There were over thirteen million people in shinto teito and somehow the weird ones always found him. Was it his renting policies? Thinking on it that had to be it. It was so easy to become a tenant, only the weirdos who couldn't find a house anywhere else wanted to. No, that's too simple. Divine intervention? Maybe if their were gods, he was just their favorite punching bag. Yeah, that seemed far more likely.

All these thoughts ran through Naruto's head as he stared at the silver haired man in front of him. What did he say his name was again? Ah yes. Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake was his name. The silver haired man wasn't much to look when it came to his body. A gangly fellow, perhaps in his late twenties, far too tall for his skinny body. His muscles, while strong, looked untrained. Seeming to only have the strength he possessed from minimal use and good genetics. He wore a dark navy blue skin tight shirt under a grey hoodie that seemed to give him the appearance of having a wider body than he truly did. His pants, also a dark navy blue, were tapped at his knees by black linen wraps. Stopping the baggy pant legs from covering his black sandals.

The oddest thing about the man's ensemble however was his dark navy blue face mask that covered his face from the bridge of his nose down. Leaving only a small portion of his face for the public to see. In an odd way, the face mask helped accentuate the man's odd crimson red right eye, and dark oak colored left one. If this wasn't odd enough, his silver hair stood up in a spiky style that defied the very laws of gravity themselves. As far as Naruto could tell, the man didn't have any type of gel supporting that incredibly baffling head of hair either.

Naruto was broken out of his stupor by Kakashi's voice. Upon looking at the man's face, he held a questioning look. Naruto quickly composed himself before asking the silver haired man as seriously as he could possibly manage.

" I'm sorry, what did you say? I was too busy looking at that silver abomination you call a hairstyle." He said with a completely neutral face as Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise and he appeared to become several shades paler. He too quickly pulled himself out of his stupor however before reiterating his question.

" I asked if you happened to have any vacancies? I hear this place is some sort of safe zone for Ashikabi in the north." Kakashi asked much calmer now. If Gai had heard that… Oh he'd never hear the end of it from the never not screaming green beast of tokyo, as he liked to call himself.

Naruto looked at Kakashi in surprise before evaluating the man's words. He had openly admitted to being an ashikabi to a civilian, which means he was either very confident in his ability to keep his sekirei, or incredibly ignorant to Minaka's true sway with them. Naruto was certain the man was surely the latter, but perhaps if he viewed himself as the former, depending on the sekirei he had obtained he may have credence to be confident in their skill.

Then the final part of the man's statement hit Naruto like a sack of bricks. A safe zone for ashikabi in the north? It seemed his little haven had taken someone's interest. Perhaps one of the cardinal Ashikabi wished to gather easy prey in one location? To try to attack his home would of course mean their certain death but they didn't know that did they? Naruto turned to face Kakashi once more after the long, awkward silence shared between them while Naruto was contemplating the silver haired man's words.

"Their is always a spot in Maison Izumo for those in need. You'll have a monthly rent of thirty thousand yen (roughly over two hundred U.S dollars) and you are required to purchase your own furniture. Now before you begin moving in I'd like to ask two question. First being where is your Sekirei?" Naruto asked calmly, his hand on the hilt of his sword in a non threatening gesture to anyone with little knowledge in the art of swordplay. But to any outside spectator with slight knowledge in the art of sword drawing would know the blond was ready to strike at any moment, like an eagle waiting to swoop down and end its prey.

If Kakashi was alarmed, he did a very good job of hiding it. He looked on Naruto with a bored look in his eyes before raising his arm to his face, barely dropping his face mask below his lips, pressing his fingers to his lips and letting loose a high pitched whistle that seemed to travel particularly far. Soon Naruto discovered the whistles purpose as a woman fell down from a hiding spot in his ceiling. Quickly replacing the tile, the woman stood next to Kakashi in all her glory.

She was perhaps 5'8, average height for a woman her age, seemingly being in her early twenties. She had teal blue, nearly grey eyes that sparkled with mischief and a "pure" sort of ill intent. Like a natural prankster. Her long silver hair draped down her back, going well with her snow white dress that showed an enormous amount of cleavage. Her white sleeves went far past her hand creating odd drapes down her side, giving her a regal appearance many have a hard time combining with straight sex appeal. Blue ribbons kept her white skirt in place keeping her unmentionables just barely out of view of the public eye. To top it off she wore a similar pair of black sandals like Kakashi's.

Naruto after evaluating the woman's appearance turned to the man and nodded. The man was indeed an Ashikabi, and the ashikabi of little Taki. one of his birds whose skill he found most intriguing. To create mist would normally be perceived as a supportive and overall unhelpful skill. But to the right people, such a skill for an espionage, assassination, or recon mission would be invaluable. The woman had potential as a mercenary if her and her Ashikabi chose to take that path. He slowly looked into Kakashi's dull orbs once more before asking his final question.

" Who told you of my house being a, "safe zone" for ashikabi in the north?" Naruto asked with complete seriousness. He liked to keep informed of what was happening in Minka's little game. Such a move as to inform others of Naruto harboring Ashikabi could be a strategic move by a cardinal Ashikabi, or just wanding weaker Ashikabi trying to help each other reach safety. With his sources of information outside of Homura and Uzume (who suspiciously never knew anything) unusable for the time being, he needed any information he could get. Kakashi seemed surprised at first but reached into his pocket and pressed on his touch screen a few times before showing Naruto a text message from an unknown number.

It read. " Ashikabi of the North who live in fear of our cardinal neighbors, rejoice! For a safe home has been found. Maison Izumo, they call it! A grand haven for Ashikabi and Sekirei alike. Come. Join your brothers and sisters in your new home." Naruto was bewildered. Whoever wrote this was an incredible idiot who loved their theatrics far too much. He could practically smell Minaka all over the message. The man as extremely delusional about the overall importance of his little game. Naruto felt sickened just reading the horribly cliche message.

" Take your room key. Third door to the right on the second floor. And buy soundproofing for your walls. You two look like you're very loud and no one else wants to hear it. Got it?" Naruto said with a frown on his face. The two blushed but nodded nonetheless and scampered off on their merry way to view their new living arrangements. With a sigh Naruto sat up from his soft cushion and stretched his back. He'd been sitting there for nearly half an hour. A boring day it may turn out to be after all. That thought changed when Miya passed him coming from the kitchen giving him a disapproving look as he had become accustomed to for the past two weeks. Even after the big discussion nothing changed about her disapproval of his leniency on Kazehana's "Beastly Urges" as she called them. Huh still didn't change how flustered she was when she found out the truth.

 **|Break| Flashback 1 Week Ago |Break|**

As everyone made their way into the living room of Maison Izumo a slightly tense atmosphere began to arise. Everyone was staring at someone. Miya was sending worried glances both at him and her two sekirei that stayed close beside her. Chiho seemed to be switching between sending adorable "death glares" (as much as a sweet girl like her can manage) toward Kazehana and worried looks toward him. Kazehana of course was doing what she had done for the last twenty years and was eyeing him like he was a piece of meat. Homura and Uzume just continued to give each other amused looks while watching the tense atmosphere grow thicker.

Naruto cleared his throat before turning to Miya and saying a few simple words that threw the girl for a loop, surprising even her two (admittedly not the brightest) Sekirei as well.

" So, another bird joins your flock." Were the words that came out of Naruto's Mouth. He looked calmly to the stunned Miya who was racking her brain for a response. Naruto' serous expression quickly turned into a grin.

" Barely an Ashikabi and you're already on your second bird. Such a prodigy i've been housing all this time." Naruto said with a hint of Mirth as his grin turned down right impish. Finally the dam broke as Miya's questions flowed out like a waterfall.

" You all knew? How many of you are Ashikabi? How many are Sekirei? Who's winged who? Why did you hide it if you knew I was one? Does know one find this odd? I think this is too much for me to handle." She said as she laid down and messaged her throbbing temple. Her Sekirei were by her side almost immediately to help in trying to alleviate her stress. Naruto watched on with amusement as his newest tenants tried to find some answers.

" To answer some of your questions. Homura, Uzume, and Kazahana are Sekirei. Chiho is the only Ashikabi in the house aside from you of course. Homura and Kazehana are unwinged while Uzume is a member of Chiho's one bird flock. I… am just a landlord!" He said with an uncharacteristically modest smile. Everyone in the room face faulted at the sheer stupidity of such a sentence. Expecting a much grander response from the dramatic buildup. Miya was the first up looking at Naruto with a serious expression.

" What happens now? Aren't Ashikabi supposed to fight each other?" She asked with narrowed eyes as the other residents of Maison Izumo tensed and began entering fighting stances. Naruto's expression darkened as he saw the situation would likely lead to conflict without his intervention.

" No, they aren't. Minaka is a sick, twisted, vile man. His idea of fun is watching these littles birds wings get clipped one by one. Until there's only one left. I and Minaka have long since reached an agreement. The north is mine to do with as I please, my territory. Like the cardinal Ashikabi I run my section of Shinto Teito with a few ironclad rules. Ashikabi are not to fight at all. It's pointless, all that comes of it is the loss of another bird, further decreasing the species numbers." Naruto said with certainty. Miya seemed to flinch with each word. But then a questioning look came to her face.

" Cardinal Ashikabi? Who are they?" Miya asked reluctantly. If the looks on everyone's faces said anything about the topic, she wouldn't like what she was gonna hear. Naruto watched Uzume shuffle awkwardly as the topic of the Cardinal Ashikabi became the center of attention. He gave her a glance hoping his eyes would say what he couldn't voice. To Uzume, the message was clear. It was her story to tell, he wouldn't say anything and that's all she could ask of him. Naruto quickly turned to Miya before anyone could notice his eye contact with Uzume and addressed the lavender haired Ashikabi.

" The Cardinal Ashikabi are the strongest Ashikabi in three of the four key sectors of Shinto Teito. They hold the largest number of Sekirei and the most influence in Minaka's game, a few even having other Ashikabi under their command. All you need to know is who they are and to never get mixed up in their business, it never ends well." Naruto said giving Uzume a short glance. Nauto looked around the room before standing up with a groan and stretching his back.

" Well, we've been here for sometime talking. The amusement in the situation has dissolved so i'm gonna go listen to the clouds for awhile. Maybe I can find a new story amongst the clouds today." Naruto said as he stood up and began walking to the front door, most likely to sit in his rocking chair and be lazy as usual, the only disabled woman in the room theorised. Miya gave his back a weird look as he opened the door and stepped outside the house.

" Stories from the clouds? Is he some kinda wack job?" Miya asked, perturbed by the landlords odd behavior. Chiho was quick to turn to the young lavenderette with a light scolding look before speaking her mind.

" He doesn't mean literally listening to the clouds. Naruto-sama once told me that he was most calm when staring at the clouds and his thoughts were the most clear when enjoying the view of clouds slowly moving across the sky. He comes up with stories while watching the clouds, and transforms those stories into books. He says those stories should be credited to the clouds because they 'Speak the words only he can hear'." Chiho said with a wistful smile. Miya gained a look of understanding before a questio hit her.

" Has he published anything he's written?" Miya asked in a contemplative voice, desiring to see what these 'clouds' had to say. Chiho merely smiled as she pulled a book from the pocket of a coat that was hanging from the back of her wheelchair.

" Here. It's his bestseller." Chiho said with a knowing smirk as the book was taken from her hand. Not ten seconds later Miya's eyes widened as they hovered over the title of the book. The Tales Of A Gutsy Ninja. A book that had been taking not only the japanese, but people from all over the world by storm. It was rated by critics worldwide as a treasure to the literary world, a must read for modern day writers. Miya must have spent several minutes just staring at the title before she burst off toward the front porch to confront her favorite author.

 **|Break| Present |Break|**

She had pestered him for days about an autograph or perhaps a first edition copy of his best story to date. It brought a smile to his face, thinking about how his writing inspired and entranced others. Of course, Kazehana's advances never stopped. And things quickly went back to his only company being Masubi and Yashima. A sigh escaped Naruto's lips once more. He'd been doing that more and more here lately. Stepping out of the living room, he went straight for the front door as he often did, wishing to converse with the clouds. He remembered the one who had taught him this soothing habit, how could yo forget your best friend?

 **|Break| Flashback |Break|**

" Ugh, what is it you want Takehito, I have work to do and the longer im away the more it stacks up. So please make it quick." Said a tired, grumpy Naruto wearing a white button up shirt, slacks, and a lab coat. The bags under his eyes were extremely pronounced, showing just how tired the man must have been. The young man who had dragged him here, Takehito, gave Naruto a deadpan look before flopping to the ground on his back and patting the spot next to him. Naruto complied and laid down next to Takehito and had to hold back a gasp at the beautiful scenery he was staring at.

" Sometimes when you're working too hard, you should really take a break. Watch some clouds like me and Shikaku, it's really calming. Just don't burn yourself out you big blond dumbass. Alien species or not, you need rest and relaxation to reach optimal productivity just like us humans." Takehito said as they laid and looked at the sky, just enjoying each others presence and the beautiful sky. Soon Takehito fell asleep and Naruto just looked to the resting scientist. He smiled before standing up and began walking back to the facility. He had work to do, he couldn't let his birds fall into Minaka's hand's.

 **|Break| Present |Break|**

A frown graced Naruto's features thinking of Takehito. It was best to leave those memories in the past. If he was right then Seo should be arriving tonight to give him some needed insight into the current events of the sekirei plan. He should rest before that troublesome man and his even more troublesome sekirei came to harass him for food and money. He'd give them everything they needed of course, but just having to deal with them irritated him. With a sigh Naruto cleared his thoughts before staring at the sky. Yes, his next best seller was coming on. Fairytail. A perfect name. He smiled while visualizing his next novel. Today may not have been the boring day he wanted, but it definitely couldn't get worse.

 **|Break|**

 **And that marks the end of this chapter. It was short but it got some helpful information across and may help some of the more insightful readers begin making assumptions as to some character backstories.**

 **I'd just like to say that most if not all of the things that I write that sound vague and confusing, are meant to be that. It's not supposed to make complete sense until the answers are revealed. Although hints may be dropped here and there to give you an idea of what is going on.**

 **Next update is most likely going to be lonely dragon since i've been feeling a good bit of creative inspiration for directions I can take that story. Also got a good idea for a young Kage Naruto story, sothat may be coming your way sometime.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **KittyKat out**


End file.
